El cachorro de mi vida (PAW Patrol fanfic)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Skye, la alegre cockapoo, se prepara para declararle su amor al cachorro que tanto quiere y ama, solo que no encuentra la forma para hacerlo, en particular porque quiere declararse al chachorro que realmente ama, sera correspondida? O arruinara una amistad en el camino?
1. Una charla entre amigas

_Saludos a todos, declaramos inaugurado este nuevo viaje, pasen y tomen asiento._

 _Aunque esta pareja es algo común en el fandom, fue hasta hace poco que me llegó la inspiración para comenzar esta historia. Va dedicada a mi fiel lector Nicktoonwilde, quien me sugirió hace tiempo esta idea, veamos que tal resulta, y espero les guste._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor._

* * *

 **EL CACHORRO DE MI VIDA (PAW Patrol fanfic)**

 **Capítulo 1: Una charla entre amigas**

Los cachorros integrantes de los PAW Patrol se encontraban disfrutando de un día de descanso en la recién inaugurada Playa Aventura, el nuevo atractivo turístico de la ciudad costera Bahía Aventura, la cual garantizaría nuevos ingresos para la pequeña ciudad costera. Como era un día con pocas visitas y sin rescates por atender, Ryder les permitió a sus perritos disfrutar una mañana libre. Incluso Everest y Tracker estaban invitados y fueron para gozar la nueva playa. Estaban entretenidos en un partido de voleibol, mientras Ryder y Katie los miraban de lejos.

-Fue muy lindo de tu parte darles este día para descansar –dijo Katie.

-Ya les hacía falta, siempre están trabajando cuando están aquí, era justo que ellos también disfrutaran de esta playa –dijo el chico, observando a los pequeños perros divertirse. Después de jugar voleibol por un buen rato, decidieron terminar su partido y hacer una pausa para descansar y discutir otras actividades recreativas. Zuma tomó la iniciativa y propuso una idea.

-Oigan, quien quiere pwacticar un poco de windsuwfing? –preguntó el labrador.

-Yo no sé qué es eso, pero si me enseñas, puedo acompañarte, friend –dijo Tracker.

-Con gusto amigo, busca otra tabla y te enseñawe, soy todo un expewto –dijo Zuma con orgullo.

-Oh right! Let´s go! –dijo el chihuahua emocionado, mientras tomaba otra tabla y ambos cachorros se lanzaron al mar. En tierra se quedaron Sky, Rubble, Marshall, Rocky y Chase.

-Ustedes que harán? –preguntó Skye al resto de los cachorros.

-Yo estaré asoleándome un rato, entre más alejado del agua, mejor –dijo Rocky, levantándose y poniéndose unos lentes para sol, se alejó y se acostó en un lugar con una toalla.

-Marshall y yo haremos castillos de arena, quieres acompañarnos? –dijo Rubble, al mismo tiempo que el dálmata movía la cola con alegría, apoyando la decisión del bulldog.

-No, gracias, diviértanse, y tu Chase? –dijo dirigiendo su mirada al pastor alemán.

-Yo iré a acompañar un rato a Ryder y después descansaré un rato, antes de vigilar la playa.

-Ahhhh….está bien –dijo Skye algo desmoralizada, y tú que harás Ever….-no terminó la frase cuando vio que la husky estaba cerca de donde Rocky se bronceaba, bajo una sombrilla.

-De acuerdo, yo estaré con Everest, los veré luego –dijo la cockapoo. Se acercó a donde estaba la husky, pero notó que la cachorra estaba jadeando ruidosamente y con la lengua de fuera.

-Hola Everest, te sientes bien? –pregunto Skye preocupada al verla así.

-La….verdad…..no!…..me….estoy…asando! Hace….mucho…calor!…la playa…no…..es lugar.….para…una husky…-dijo Everest incomoda y agobiada por el sol.

-Te entiendo, eres una cachorra de clima frió, y este calor te afecta mucho. Tranquila, sé cómo ayudarte, ROCKY! PODRIAS VENIR UN SEGUNDO Y DARME UNA PATA?

-Que sucede? -pregunto Rocky, levantando las gafas oscuras que cubrían su rostro.

-Podrías hacer una de tus famosas "bebidas" para Everest, por favor? –dijo Skye sonriente.

-Seguro, dame un minuto –dijo el mestizo, quien regresó a su lugar por algunas cosas. Unos minutos después trajo su mochila, así una bolsa con frutas, hielo, agua y la mitad de un coco.

-RUFF RUFF, BATIDORA! -de su mochila sacó un brazo mecánico con las aspas de una vieja batidora. Con gran destreza y algunas acrobacias, el mestizo colocó todos los ingredientes en un recipiente de plástico y comenzó a batirlos con su herramienta hasta mezclarlos, moviéndose como si bailara el "Pup Pup Boogie", preparando la bebida con el mismo profesionalismo y habilidad de un cantinero al preparar tragos. Unos minutos después, vertió el frío líquido en la mitad de un coco, le colocó una sombrilla miniatura al improvisado vaso y lo colocó frente a la sedienta husky, quien veía con ansias la bebida, deseando probarla.

-Es mi propia creación, la llamo "Explosión frutal veraniega", espero te guste su sabor –dijo Rocky. Everest se acercó al coco, con su lengua probó la bebida y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Mmmhhhhhh, refrescante, y sabe deliciosa, es justo lo que necesitaba, gracias amigos!

-No hay problema, si necesitas otra, solo llama a tu cachorro barman experto –dijo Rocky sonriendo y guiñando un ojo y regresó a lugar, dejando a las hembras solas.

-Ahora que te sientes mejor, quería ver si podemos platicar un momento a solas, tú sabes…una plática de cachorra a cachorra- dijo Skye.

-Seguro, de que quieres hablar? –pregunto Everest mientras sostenía el coco con sus patas delanteras y seguía tomando unos lengüetazos de la bebida fría.

-Sabes, estoy indecisa, quiero declararle mi amor al cachorro que amo, pero no se si hacerlo.

-Eso suena importante, y que te lo impide? –dijo la husky, sin descuidar su bebida.

-Pues…..a decir verdad, tengo miedo de como reaccione ante esa noticia –dijo Skye

-Pues los veo a ustedes dos juntos a diario, no creo que se asombre de la noticia –dijo Everest.

-Sí, respecto a eso..…es que…..ese cachorro…..no es Chase –dijo Skye algo apenada.

-QUEEEE? –preguntó la husky totalmente asombrada por esa respuesta, y abiertamente interesada por saber más sobre el dilema amoroso de su amiga.

-Sí, la verdad…estoy enamorado de otro cachorro –susurró la cockapoo removiendo la arena con su pata-, a quien yo quiero…..es…..es…..es Marshall.

La husky se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar eso, pues no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Es….es en serio? Marshall? Por qué él y no Chase? Desde que los conozco siempre pensé que él era el cachorro a quien tú amabas con todo tu corazón.

-La verdad, Chase me gusta como amigo, es un gran amigo, pero su rutina de cachorro serio y siempre comprometido con el deber no es lo mío, quiero a alguien que realmente este conmigo cuando lo necesite, y en cambio Marshall es amable, tierno, juguetón, alguien que siempre está a tu lado cuando lo necesitas- dijo Skye, con sus ojos llenos de ilusión al pensar en el dálmata.

-Entiendo, pero…por qué me dices esto? –preguntó algo extrañada la husky.

-Espera, no estas celosa por decirte que amo a Marshall? –pregunto Skye intrigada.

-Por que debería estar celosa? Al contrario, me siento feliz por ti, porque quieres declararle tu amor al cachorro que realmente amas.

-Es que…..yo pensaba que tú y él….estaban saliendo juntos –dijo Skye apenada. La husky fijó su mirada en la cockapoo con seriedad por un momento y después comenzó a reír frenéticamente, echándose hacia atrás y sujetando su barriga con sus patas delanteras, ante la mirada atónita de Skye, que no entendía el motivo de esa risa tan desenfrenada.

-No creó haber dicho nada gracioso –dijo Skye seria y ligeramente molesta. Everest continuó riendo un poco más, hasta que vio la expresión de su amiga y trató de controlarse.

-Jajajajajaja! Discúlpame, pero no entiendo por qué todos insisten en pensar eso, somos muy buenos amigos, yo lo veo casi como mi hermano, pero no es mi tipo ni me imagino a él como mi novio, digamos que a mí me gustan más los cachorros con un sabor más….…picante y latino.

-AAhhhh! Estas hablando de ….Tracker!? -dijo Skye, tapando su boca con sus patas.

-Así es, por eso comencé a venir a la playa, quiero irme acostumbrando al calor y a la humedad de la selva, aunque veo que no es fácil, pero sí, yo amo a Tracker –dijo Everest con seguridad.

-Pensaba que te gustaría alguien más intelectual, como Rocky, o alguien más juguetón y enérgico como Zuma, incluso Rubble, veo que disfrutas mucho su compañía.

-Rubble es un buen compañero para practicar ejercicio y deportes extremos, pero aún le falta madurar, lo veo más como un hermano pequeño. Rocky es inteligente, maduro y dedicado, pero ya está apartado por cierto cachorro nadador, algo contradictorio, si me permites decirlo, uno ama el agua, el otro la odia, son tan diferentes, pero seguro por eso se complementan tan bien.

-Quieres decir que Rocky y Zuma…ellos…andan…...son…? –susurró Skye intrigada.

-Es muy obvio, puedo leer el lenguaje corporal de ambos, saben llevar bien esa fachada de "mejores amigos", y parece que esa relación ya tiene tiempo, pero no lo hacen tan evidente, estoy segura que tarde o temprano ambos nos darán la sorpresa –dijo la husky sonriendo.

-Vaya, no me esperaba nada de esto, veo que no he puesto atención a lo que sucede a mi alrededor, pero volviendo a nuestro asunto, entonces creo que no habrá problema contigo si hablo con Marshall, aunque la verdad no sé cómo lo tome.

-Mira, en mí manada se acostumbraba que un macho busca a la hembra más fértil y una hembra busca al macho más fuerte, así de simple, los sentimientos y el amor son intrascendentes. Aquí tenemos la libertad de escoger con quien compartir nuestra vida, y si yo elijo a Tracker, nada te impide que puedas elegir a Marshall, si tu corazón lo dicta así, hazlo.

-Eso…..fue muy sabio, muchas gracias Everest, eres una buena amiga –dijo mientras abrazaba a la husky-, si no te molesta, te acompañare un rato, está bastante cómodo y fresco aquí.

Everest sonrió y se acostó, mientras seguía disfrutando la refrescante bebida. Skye se acostó junto a la husky, pensando en la forma de confesarle su amor al cachorro que amaba.


	2. Secretos del corazon

_Saludos a todos, el trabajo y mis ultmos one shots me atrasaron un poco con todos estos proyectos, pero no crean que estan olvidados, solo detenidos momentaneamente, esperando para ser retomados como debe ser._

 _Nuevamente, gracias a todos mis fieles lectores por sus oportunas criticas y opiniones (Marowak-Dark, Anderson Yagami, NippyDzk, Napo-1, Wolfito y demas que la siguen, agradezco sus palabras de apoyo y animo en esta obra)._

 _Continuemos con este interesante y peculiar viaje, que apenas va comenzando y agarrando vuelo, diviertanse_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Secretos del corazón**

Después de la plática que tuvo con Everest, Skye estaba más decidida que nunca a declararle su amor a Marshall, solo esperaba la oportunidad adecuada para hacerlo en privado, en particular porque sabía que esa noticia le rompería el corazón a Chase cuando se entere. La cockapoo siempre vio al pastor alemán como un amigo muy noble y cercano, incluso como un hermano, pero nunca como su pareja, pese a todas las atenciones y detalles que él le brindaba, lo cual le hacía sentir en cierta forma triste porque nunca le puso un alto a esa situación, y al final la verdad terminaría por desilusionarlo, y no quería que su amigo sufriera por lo que iba a hacer, pero realmente anhelaba y deseaba con todo su ser al cachorro bombero….si es que él también compartía ese sentimiento, así que decidió poner en marcha su plan. Le pediría a Marshall que la acompañara afuera del cuartel para ver las estrellas, como usualmente le gustaba hacer. Ryder siempre procuraba que por las noches los cachorros salieran en parejas para cuidarse entre ellos, sobre todo si iba Skye, así que sería la oportunidad perfecta para que la cachorra pudiera platicar con el dálmata. Una vez que anocheció, la hembra se acercó al joven rescatista, quien se encontraba revisando su todoterreno antes de guardarlo en el garaje.

-Ryder, puedo salir un momento? Quiero ver las estrellas un rato, antes de irme a dormir.

-Está bien –dijo Ryder- pero que otro cachorro te acompañe y no se tarden.

-Por supuesto, gracias Ryder –dijo la cockapoo, celebrando en silencio su victoria con una de sus acostumbradas volteretas. _-Eso fue fácil, es tiempo para la fase dos del plan-_ pensó Skye. Disimuladamente, se dirigió hacia la casita del dálmata, quien en ese momento estaba leyendo algunos de sus comics de Apolo el Súper Cachorro. Estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que no se percató de la presencia de la cachorra, hasta que ella se colocó a su lado y le habló.

-Oye Marshall, puedes acompañarme afuera un rato? Quiero salir para ver las estrellas.

-Que?…Ahhh, …si….seguro! Voy enseguida! –dijo el cachorro. Guardó sus comics y algunas otras cosas que estaban afuera de su casita y salió en compañía de la hembra. Los dos cachorros se aproximaron a la parte de atrás del cuartel, en un lugar en particular donde siempre ponían el telescopio para admirar el cielo estrellado y se sentaron.

-Y…donde está el telescopio? -preguntó Marshall, confundido al no ver el aparato óptico-, quieres que yo lo traiga?

-La verdad….….te traje aquí para otra cosa…quiero hablar contigo –dijo Skye.

-Claro, de que quieres hablar? Es acerca de Chase? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-La verdad…. -suspiró Skye-, quiero decirte algo muy importante, incluso me da miedo decirlo.

-Vamos, solo dilo, no tienes nada que temer, puedes confiar en mí, te apoyare en todo –dijo el dálmata. Esas palabras de aliento, la cálida mirada del dálmata y su expresión optimista cautivaban a Skye, y era lo que ella necesitaba para animarse, así que respiró profundo para despejar su mente y buscó el valor en su interior, así como las palabras que quería decir.

-Está bien: Marshall, no es fácil para mí decirlo pero…pero….yo…yo….yo te amo.

El siempre sonriente cachorro se quedó boquiabierto y totalmente sorprendido por las palabras pronunciadas por la cockapoo, quien tenía sus hermosos ojos color magenta fijos en el dálmata.

-QUEEEEE?….pero…..acaso….no tú quieres a Chase? –preguntó el dálmata intrigado.

-La verdad….no, a quien yo amo con todo mi corazón es a ti, solo a ti y a nadie más.

Marshall abrió sus ojos y quedo en shock ante esa declaración, sin saber que decir.

-Así es, y quiero saber qué piensas al respecto –dijo Skye, mirando fijamente al cachorro.

-Ehhh…yo….yo…yo….…-titubeó el cachorro totalmente ruborizado.

-Vamos, dime algo, por favor, no me dejes con esta angustia, dímelo.

Marshall se quedó en silencio, mirando a Skye y después apartó la mirada. La cachorra comenzó a pensar que sincerarse con el dálmata fue una pésima idea; no solo había quedado en ridículo, sino que había revelado algo verdaderamente comprometedor, algo que pondría en juego su amistad con ambos cachorros, pues sabía que Marshall le era totalmente fiel a Chase, y era seguro que iría a contarle a su amigo triste noticia. Al no obtener una respuesta, se puso de pie y apartó la mirada, solo quería refugiarse en la intimidad de su casita para llorar a solas.

-Sabía que no debí hacer esto, mejor me voy, solo…..solo te pido que no le digas nada a Chase, ni me recrimines por esto –dijo la cockapoo, casi a punto de llorar y se dio media vuelta.

-ESPERA! –gritó Marshall-. Yo….debo….debo confesare algo también.

-Qué cosa? -dijo Skye con la voz quebrada. El dálmata se paró frente a la cockapoo y con su pata limpió las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la cachorra.

-Yo….yo también te amo, te amo desde el día en que entraste a los Paw Patrol.

-QUEEEEE? –preguntó Skye confundida-, porque…..porque nunca me lo dijiste?

-Por respeto a Chase. Desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando Ryder te admitió en el equipo, quede perdidamente enamorado de ti, pero me gano el miedo a que me rechazaras y no me atreví a decir nada, Poco tiempo después, Chase me confesó que también estaba enamorado de ti, él no sabía que yo te amaba desde antes, así que no se lo dije y decidí guardar silencio y no interferir, porque pensé que tú también lo querías, y yo solo quería verlos a ambos felices.

-Pero…entonces, quieres decir…. que todo este tiempo…..me has amado en secreto?

-Así es, pero yo pensaba que ya habías escogido a Chase, y es obvio: él es apuesto, fuerte, valeroso, todo un líder, yo…..solo soy un cachorro torpe y miedoso –dijo Marshall entristecido.

-No digas eso –dijo Skye acariciando el rostro del dálmata-, eres leal, tierno, generoso, te preocupas por todos, incluso estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por tus propios amigos, eres alguien hermoso, con un corazón de oro, y es por todo eso… que yo te amo, y quiero que seas ese cachorro que esté a mi lado, a quien pueda amar y con quien pueda pasar el resto de mis días.

-De veras crees eso Skye? Realmente….quieres que yo sea el cachorro de tu vida?

-Así es, y si me amabas en secreto, entonces…..que deje de ser un secreto.

Los dos cachorros se miraron fijamente y poco a poco comenzaron a juntar sus hocicos. Cerraron sus ojos y acercaron sus labios hasta que hicieron contacto. Cada uno sintió como sus corazones comenzaron a latir a toda velocidad, fue como si una descarga eléctrica pasara por sus cuerpos, y una enorme ansiedad y excitación los invadía, como si hubieran esperado toda la vida por ese momento. El sentimiento era recíproco, sabían que eso era lo que querían y ansiaban. Instintivamente, ambos acercaron sus cuerpos sin romper el beso. Skye rodeó el cuello de Marshall con sus patas, mientras el dálmata rodeaba a la cockapoo con sus brazos, y el par de cachorros se fundieron en un tierno y tibio abrazo. Por unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, disfrutaron del dulce néctar de sus labios, unidos como si el destino del universo y de su vida misma dependiera de eso. Unos momentos después, rompieron lentamente el beso, abrieron sus ojos y ambos se encontraron con la expresión de felicidad más grande del mundo, reflejada en la sonrisa de cada uno, e intercambiaron miradas de amor y ternura.

-Te amo, Marshall –dijo la cockapoo, con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

-Yo también te amo Skye –dijo Marshall, con total seguridad en su voz.

Ambos cachorros sostuvieron la mirada, observándose como si fuera la primera vez que se hubieran conocido, como si quisieran recuperar ese tiempo que resguardaron en sus corazones. De pronto, oyeron un sonido que los sobresaltó, y se percataron que no estaban solos. En perfecta sincronía, los amantes voltearon instintivamente, y se dieron cuenta que quien los veía era ni más ni menos que un asombrado y totalmente desencajado Chase.


	3. Una ilusión de amor

_Saludos a todos, tras algunos atrasos traemos el siguiente capitulo de esta romantica historia, la cual esta lejos de acabarse y con un shippeo que va agarrando fuerza (el Marshkye, o Skyershall, como mas prefieran designarlo)._

 _Suban a este tren, aun hay camino por recorrer y hay espacio para todos, diviértanse._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Una ilusión de amor**

Chase salió de su casita para llevarle a Skye un paquete de croquetas que procuraba llevarle por las noches como obsequio, uno de los tantos detalles que el pastor alemán hacía como señal de afecto hacia la cockapoo. Se dirigió a la casita rosa, pero vio que la cachorra no se encontraba allí, por lo que usó su agudo olfato para seguir el rastro de su amada, el cual lo llevo a la parte trasera de la torre. Corrió a buscarla, pensando que había salido a dar uno de sus acostumbrados paseos nocturnos para admirar las estrellas, sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que estaría frente a una situación que nunca pensó vivir: la cachorra que tanto amaba, besándose con su mejor amigo, además de declararle su amor. El pastor alemán se quedó boquiabierto, dejando caer la bolsa que traía en su hocico. El ruido que produjo al caer en el suelo interrumpió la romántica escena, haciendo que los dos amantes voltearan, observando al consternado cachorro policia. Un incómodo y sepulcral silencio los cubrió a todos, ninguno de los tres canes se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que fue Chase quien salió del trance y reaccionó.

-SKYE…MARSHALL…PERO QUE…..? QUE RAYOS PASA AQUI?– preguntó el pastor alemán con una mezcla de enojo, asombro y decepción. El dálmata iba a abrir la boca para contestarle, pero Skye lo detuvo y tomó la iniciativa para hablar. Después de todo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar esta situación: decirle la cruel verdad al cachorro que la amaba ciega e incondicionalmente, algo que no quería hacer, pero ya no podía postergar más.

-Chase, no voy a mentirte, lo que viste es la verdad: yo amo a Marshall, y él me ama a mí también, siento mucho que tengas que enterarte de esta forma, pero….ambos nos queremos.

-Marshall….es….es cierto eso?…dime que es una broma! –dijo Chase, aun mas confundido.

-No es una broma- dijo el dálmata con seriedad y abrazando a Skye-, yo la amo desde que nos conocemos, pero no me atreví a decírselo cuando vi que tú la querías, decidí callarme y darte la oportunidad, pero ahora ella ha escogido a quien amar, y estoy de acuerdo con su decisión.

Chase miraba a los dos cachorros, tratando de asimilar lo que había visto y oído, pero esa revelación fue demasiado para él joven pastor alemán, quien no pudo soportar esas palabras, sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas y sin poder hablar, salió corriendo a toda velocidad y se encerró en su casita. Marshall quiso seguirlo para tratar de consolarlo, pero Skye lo detuvo.

-Déjalo Marshall– dijo la cockapoo, sujetándolo de un brazo.

-Pero es mi amigo! Aún más que eso, es mi hermano, él me necesita! Yo….

-Yo sé que quieres ayudarlo, a mí también me duele verlo así, pero en este momento no va a escucharnos, él quiere estar solo y lo entiendo, esta noticia fue devastadora para él, le hemos hecho bastante daño, y tiene mucho en que pensar. Además, tarde o temprano deberá aceptar nuestra relación, después veremos cómo ayudarlo, aún sigue siendo nuestro amigo.

-*Suspiro* tienes razón -dijo abrazando a Skye- será mejor irnos a dormir, además, mañana les diremos a los demás la noticia, ojala ellos si acepten nuestra relación.

-No me importa lo que piensen los demás, ni siquiera Ryder, mientras tú estés conmigo. Oye…quieres…..quieres acompañarme? En este momento necesito a alguien a mi lado, a mi verdadero amor –dijo Skye, dedicándole una mirada tierna al dálmata y moviendo la cola.

-Pues…creo….creo que si–dijo Marshall, algo nervioso–, ver a Chase así es doloroso para mí, pero también quiero tener a mi cachorra especial para poder lidiar con esto, mañana veremos cómo afrontar esto..…y lo haremos los dos, juntos.

Los dos cachorros se acercaron a la torre y vieron que la casita de Chase estaba cerrada. Sabían que era inútil hablar con el pastor alemán, así que decidieron irse a dormir. Escogieron dormir en la casita de Skye, así que los dos amantes se acostaron uno junto al otro.

-Buenas noches, tesoro –dijo Marshall caballerosamente.

-Buenos noches, amor -dijo Skye con ternura en su voz.

Ambos cachorros se dieron un rápido pero apasionado beso y se acostaron abrazados, con la esperanza de poder resolver eso. Por su parte, Chase estaba encerrado en su casa, llorando desconsoladamente. No podía creer que la cachorra a quien amó por años y a quien le dedicó tanto tiempo y devoción le hubiera roto el corazón en un instante. Sus palabras fueron como filosas dagas que se incrustaron en su corazón y lo desgarraban por dentro, rompiendo sus ilusiones, destruyendo su mundo: sus sueños, sus planes, su vida, todo por lo que había luchado e idealizado por años se había derrumbado de un solo golpe.

-POR QUE SKYE, PORQUEEE! YO TE AMO, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! POR QUE NO ME AMAS? BUAAAHHHH!– gritaba Chase en medio de un mar de lágrimas. El pastor alemán pensaba en todos los momentos que vivió con la cockapoo: las misiones donde trabajaron juntos, las fiestas que compartieron, las alegrías y tristezas vividas en esos años desde que se conocieron, pero al final entendió que todo eso fue una mentira, que había vivido durante años una simple ilusión, derivada del amor ciego que le profesaba a la cachorra, el cual cubrió su razón con un velo de falsa esperanza, el cual cayó como el telón de una obra teatral, revelando una triste realidad: la cachorra a la cual cortejaba no lo amaba, comprendiendo que el amor perfecto que pensaba ella le correspondía era solo una farsa, la cual llegó a un súbito e inesperado final para el cual no estaba preparado.

-Y ADEMAS DE TODO, ME DEJASTE POR MI MEJOR AMIGO…..MI EX MEJOR AMIGO!- pensó Chase, quien ahora lloraba con lágrimas de coraje y rabia, pensando cómo es que aquel cachorro con quien compartió sus primeros años de vida, quien fuera su hermano incondicional, su mejor amigo en mundo, lo hubiera traicionado, prestándose a esa sucia pantomima, lo cual comenzó a llenar su cabeza de pensamientos oscuros y tenebrosos hacia el dálmata.

 _-No puedo creer eso, algo hizo ese maldito, seguro me tenía envidia y la convenció de alguna forma, o la obligó de algún modo. Voy a averiguarlo, recuperaré el amor de Skye, no importa lo que tenga que hacer por recuperarla!_ –pensó el pastor alemán, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, ahora llorando de rabia, comenzando a forjar un odio intenso en su corazón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rocky, Zuma y Rubble se levantaron temprano, extrañados al ver que Chase estuviera aun en su casa, con la puerta cerrada, y quedaron más extrañados cuando notaron que Marshall y Skye salieron de la casita de la cockapoo.

-Oigan, donde esta Chase? Y…por qué salió Marshall de tu casa, Skye? –preguntó Rocky.

-Cachorros, queremos decirles algo –dijo Skye con seriedad.

-Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Rubble nervioso por el tono de voz de la cockapoo.

-Esto tiene que vew con que Chase siga dowmido? –preguntó Zuma.

-Así es amigos…...quiero decirles que….Marshall y yo…ahora somos novios.

Los tres machos se quedaron boquiabiertos e impactados. Ninguno podía creer esa noticia, pues era algo que no pensaban escuchar, ya que todos asumían que Chase y Skye terminarían siendo pareja y algún día se casarían, aunque nunca fue algo oficial, pero lo intuían, por lo que oír eso de boca de la cachorra fue una inesperada sorpresa.

-Entonces…no amas a Chase? –preguntó Rubble asombrado.

-No es que no lo quiera….lo quiero como un buen amigo, pero no creo que sea el cachorro para mí, y Marshall…. él y yo nos amamos desde hace tiempo, pero fue anoche que nos lo confesamos –dijo Skye, abrazando a Marshall, quien correspondió el gesto de su ahora novia.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Chase no nos despertó–dijo Rocky-, debe estar devastado.

-No será fácil para él –dijo Zuma, poniéndose al lado del mestizo, abrazándolo discretamente.

-Por favor, deben de ser comprensivos con él, pero entiendan también esto: para nosotros también fue una difícil decisión, sé que esto iba a destrozarlo, y tengo algo de culpa en esto por nunca haber sido sincera y ponerle un alto, pero no voy a vivir una mentira para complacerlo.

Rocky, Zuma y Rubble intercambiaron miradas y asintieron con la cabeza. Entendían lo que su amiga decía, pues sabían que no sería fácil para nadie esa situación, pero al final, era su decisión. En eso, Ryder apareció y se acercó a donde se encontraban sus perritos.

-Hola cachorros, que sucede? Por qué no está Chase con ustedes? –pregunto extrañado ante la ausencia del pastor alemán. Skye se acercó a Ryder y comenzó a explicar nuevamente todo lo ocurrido. Cuando la cachorra terminó, el chico rescatista quedo bastante impresionado, mirando a sus leales canes, pensativo por esta situación, así como en todas las repercusiones y consecuencias que podrían ocurrir a partir de esta noticia.

-Ya veo, estoy seguro que debe estar muy triste, voy a tratar de hablar con él.

-Por favor Ryder, aún es mi amigo y me duele verlo así –dijo Skye. El chico se dirigió a la casita del pastor alemán y tocó la puerta, esperando unos minutos, pero no oyó respuesta alguna. Volvió a tocar, pero el cachorro policía se negaba a abrir la puerta.

-Chase, puedes salir un momento para que hablemos?

-NO!, NO VOY A SALIR! VETEEEEE! –gritó Chase, percibiéndose un tono de tristeza y dolor en su voz. Incluso Ryder estaba impactado al oír a su cachorro más leal y fiel decir eso.

-Mira, sé que estas molesto y confundido, pero podemos hablar para arreglar esto.

-DIJE QUE NO, DEJAME SOLO! –gritó el pastor alemán con su voz quebrada por el llanto. Ryder se levantó y regresó con el resto de los perritos.

-Realmente esta triste, y muy molesto, será mejor darle su espacio para que… -el chico se vio interrumpido cuando sonó su comunicador, así que decidió contestar.

-Aquí Ryder –dijo, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

-Ryder! Necesitamos que tú y los PAW Patrol vengan, tenemos una emergencia en el Ayuntamiento! –dijo la alcaldesa Goodway con preocupación.

-Que fue lo que paso?- preguntó Ryder.

-Estaba paseando a Gallileta cuando vimos que hubo un accidente frente al ayuntamiento, varios vehículos se vieron involucrados y parece que hay lesionados, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible! –decía la mujer con desesperación.

-No se preocupe alcaldesa, vamos en camino!- dijo Ryder. Inmediatamente, oprimió el botón oculto de su comunicador.

-CACHORROS, LLAMADA DE ALERTA!- dijo el chico con entusiasmo, cuando vio que todos estaban rodeándolo.

-Errrr…Ryder…..ya estamos todos aquí –dijo Rubble.

-Jejejejejejeje, ups! Es cierto, cachorros, todos al cuartel!– dijo Ryder. Todos corrieron acompañando a su líder y entraron al elevador sin ningún problema. Pasaron por el enorme símbolo que los distinguía y los cinco cachorros salieron usando sus respectivos uniformes. Al llega a la planta alta, los canes salieron del ascensor y se pusieron en fila, mientras Ryder se aproximaba a la pantalla. Sin embargo, tanto Ryder como los demás notaron que Chase no estaba con ellos, algo que en cierta forma les preocupo, pues no importaba lo que ocurriera, el valiente pastor alemán siempre estaba en primer lugar para atender una emergencia. Sin tener otra opción, Marshall, al ser el segundo al mando, tomó la iniciativa y se dirigió a su superior.

-PAW Patrol, listos para la acción, jefe Ryder! –dijo el dálmata en tono solemne y serio.

-Veo que Chase no subió, permítanme hablar con él –dijo Ryder, oprimiendo el emblema del cachorro policía-, Chase, te necesitamos aquí, tenemos una emergencia! Sube pronto!

-NO VOY A IR! DEJENME EN PAZ!- grito el pastor alemán, colgando bruscamente la llamada. Chase estaba tan furioso que se arrancó la placa de su collar y la lanzó con furia al otro lado de su casita, recostándose en el suelo con un tremendo enojo en su interior. Tanto Ryder como los cachorros estaban impresionados al oír la visceral respuesta de quien fuera el cachorro más confiable y profesional del equipo, pero con una emergencia en marcha, Ryder no tuvo más opción que excluir al cachorro y proseguir con el plan.

-Cachorros, tenemos una emergencia y no podemos perder más tiempo, hubo un choque cerca del ayuntamiento y debemos actuar rápido. Para esta misión necesitare a…..MARSHALL! Quiero que lleves tu equipo de paramédico y revises a los heridos, y lleva tu mochila de bombero en caso de que la necesitemos.

-Estos listo para….RUFF RUFF…REEEEESCATE! –dijo el dálmata.

-También necesitamos la ayuda de Chase, pero debido a lo ocurrido, su lugar será tomado temporalmente por…ROCKY! –dijo Ryder. El mestizo miró con incredulidad a su dueño y se señaló a si mismo con su propia pata, al mismo tiempo que los otros cachorros lo observaban.

-Yo? Pero….Ryder, yo no soy un cachorro policía, soy un reciclador, ese es trabajo de Chase, no…no quiero usurpar su lugar– dijo Rocky algo contrariado. Ryder se acercó al mestizo, se arrodilló y puso su mano en su hombro, dirigiéndose al cachorro con un tono de voz paternal.

-Escucha, no te pediría esto si no confiara en ti, eres un cachorro muy inteligente y maduro, sé que podrás hacerlo, además, cuando participaste en el rescate máximo con Chase lo hiciste muy bien, sé que tú y Marshall podrán atender esta emergencia sin ninguna complicación.

El mestizo miró al joven rescatista, quien le sonrió de forma optimista, un gesto que fue suficiente para infundir el valor y la determinación necesaria en el cachorro reciclador.

-Está bien Ryder, si tu confías en mí, no te decepcionare, Rocky se hará cargo!- dijo el mestizo, corriendo hacia el ascensor, el cual bajó un momento, e instantes después, volvió a subir con el cachorro reciclador, portando ahora un uniforme y mochila de policía.

-Oficial Rocky reportándose para el servicio, jefe Ryder! –dijo el cachorro de pelaje grisáceo con voz firme y decidida. Todos los demás cachorros lo miraban asombrados y con admiración.

-Ese uniforme te sienta muy bien Rocky– dijo Marshall con orgullo, poniendo su pata en el hombro del mestizo.

-Sí, eres todo un agente de la ley –dijo Skye con una leve sonrisa.

-Te ves imponente Rocky, y muy decidido –dijo Rubble. Pero de todos los cachorros, el más asombrado era Zuma, quien miraba con ojos risueños al mestizo y sentía como su corazón latía a toda velocidad, incluso los demás notaron como el labrador parecía hipnotizado, con una expresión de total enamoramiento al ver a su compañero portando ese uniforme.

-Wo…Wo…Wocky….te ves…te ves muy guapo….es deciw, te ves…..te ves genial amigo! –dijo Zuma nervioso, percatándose de lo que dijo, totalmente apenado y ruborizado, pero sin dejar de apartar la mirada de su amigo.

-Gracias chicos, gracias…Zuma- dijo Rocky también algo ruborizado, pero dedicándola una curiosa y traviesa sonrisa al labrador, quien se quedó embobado por el gesto de su amigo. Ryder aclaró su garganta y tosió un poco para recordarles a todos el motivo por el cual estaban ahí, así que retomaron la compostura y volvieron a colocarse en fila.

-*Coff coff*, bien cachorros, parece que es todo, debemos apresurarnos para…- de pronto, Skye dio un paso al frente e hizo uso de la palabra.

-Ryder, quiero participar en el rescate, la verdad, no quiero estar aquí por….ya sabes.

-Está bien, Skye! Tú nos ayudaras con apoyo aéreo y cualquier otro contratiempo que surja.

-RUFF RUFF, ESTE CACHORRO VA A VOLAAAAAR! –dijo dando su conocida pirueta.

-Zuma y Rubble, quiero que se queden aquí y vigilen a Chase, y estén atento por si requerimos su ayuda, PAW PATROL ENTRA EN ACCIÓN! –exclamó Ryder, y bajó por el tubo de escape que lo llevó a su todoterreno, en tanto sus cachorros descendían por el tobogán hasta sus propios vehículos. Rocky sacó una sirena que tenía de repuesto, la colocó en su camión, encendiéndola ara probar que funcionara y aulló de gusto al escuchar su sonido. Los tres cachorros encendieron los motores de sus vehículos, listos para seguir a su líder. Ryder salió en su todoterreno y todos enfilaron a la ciudad, dispuestos para atender una nueva emergencia.


	4. Una crisis a la vez

**Capítulo 4: Una crisis a la vez**

Una vez que Ryder y los cachorros designados salieron en camino a su misión, Zuma y Rubble bajaron de la torre, dirigiéndose al patio para entretenerse mientras regresaban sus amigos. Además, tenían la misión de vigilar al afligido pastor alemán, quien seguía encerrado en su casita. Rubble miraba la casa color azul, hasta que el labrador lo llamó para atraer su atención.

-Amigo, parece que tawdaran un wato en wegresaw –dijo Zuma-. Quieres que hagamos algo?

-MMMM…qué tal si jugamos a jalar la cuerda? –dijo el bulldog, moviendo la cola.

-Buena idea, deja voy pow ella, tú vigila a Chase, –dijo Zuma. Se dirigió al cajón de juguetes, buscando la cuerda que usaban los cachorros para divertirse. Una vez que la encontró, la llevo a donde estaba Rubble y la puso en el suelo, esperando a que el bulldog tomara el otro extremo para iniciar el juego, pero al voltear vio a su amigo pensativo y mirando con tristeza la casita de Chase. Sabía que no era normal ver a Rubble tan triste, así que aventuró una pregunta.

-Qué te pasa Wubble?- pregunto el labrador preocupado.

-Nada Zuma, es solo que…..tú crees que Chase se recupere de esto? Digo, sé que él amaba mucho a Skye, y me entristece verlo así, las cosas se están poniendo algo ásperas entre ellos y no me gusta, que tal si no vuelven a ser amigos– dijo Rubble. El cachorro nadador suspiró por un momento y se acercó al bulldog, buscando la respuesta más adecuada para tranquilizarlo.

-Mira, tendremos que acostumbrawnos, Skye ya tomó su decisión, y debemos wespetawla, así como debemos apoyawlos tanto a ella como a Mawshall, ellos son nuestros amigos, solo hay que dawle tiempo, ya verás que pronto Chase será el de antes –dijo Zuma, esbozando una enorme y optimista sonrisa, la cual logró tranquilizar momentáneamente al joven bulldog.

-Tienes razón Zuma, gracias. Juguemos un rato, eso nos mantendrá entretenidos –dijo Rubble.

-Así se habla Wubble! -dijo Zuma sonriendo. Estaba a punto de tomar el extremo de la cuerda, cuando el bulldog volvió a hablar, esta vez en un tono diferente.

-Oye Zuma, y a que te referías al decir que Rocky se veía muy guapo vestido de policía? Acaso te gusta? –preguntó Rubble de forma picara. El labrador se quedó petrificado, sin saber cómo contestar a la embarazosa e imprevista pregunta.

-Queeee? Yo no….yo no sé…..yo no sé de qué hablas Wubble…solo…..solo es que, bueno…veras, tal vez…yo –comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, recibiendo una curiosa sonrisa por parte del joven cachorro constructor.

-Vamos Zuma, deja de fingirlo! Soy el cachorro más joven del grupo, pero no soy ciego ni tonto, además, todo mundo lo sabe: la forma en que ustedes se miran y se tratan es muy evidente. No tiene nada de malo, de hecho ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja, ojala lo hagan oficial pronto. Así como Marshall y Skye, sería lindo verlos a ustedes juntos.

-Gra…..gracias Wubble, solo puedo decir que no es oficial aun, pero tal vez nos animemos a hacerlo público muy pronto….y si…...Rocky se ve muy guapo con ese uniforme, tan varonil y tan sexy, es todo un adonis –dijo Zuma, mirando distraídamente al horizonte con ojos amorosos, hasta que se percató que Rubble lo observaba, sonrojándose por esas palabras.

-Más vale que te apresures, antes que alguien te lo gane, un cachorro como Rocky seguro debe de tener muchas hembras detrás de él, o tal vez otros machos –dijo Rubble guiñando un ojo.

-Oye, no digas eso! Solo tengo ojos para ese guapo mestizo, y él solo los tiene para mí, mejow vamos a jugaw, quieres? –dijo Zuma nervioso y apenado. Ambos se rieron por ese comentario y tomaron la cuerda para jugar con ella, sin dejar de vigilar de reojo la casita de perro de Chase, quien seguía prácticamente atrincherado y sin dar señales de salir pronto de su encierro.

* * *

Tras unos minutos de recorrido, Ryder y los otros cachorros llegaron al lugar del choque. Desde lejos el joven rescatista se percató de la magnitud del percance: dos vehículos chocaron y al mismo tiempo se impactaron contra un camión de pasajeros. Se veía que era algo serio, por lo que estaba planificando en su mente el plan de rescate que iban a ejecutar. Todos estacionaron sus vehículos a un lado del lugar donde ocurrió el incidente y Ryder empezó a dar indicaciones.

-Cachorros, es hora de actuar. Rocky! Marca un perímetro con tus conos y mantén alejada a la gente con tu megáfono. Marshall! Revisa a los dos conductores y dales la atención necesaria mientras llega la ayuda médica. Skye! Usa tus gafas para verificar que no haya más gente atrapada en los vehículos, yo ayudare al conductor del camión a bajar a los pasajeros.

Los tres cachorros ladraron en señal de aprobación, dividiéndose para cumplir las tareas asignadas. Rocky tomó unos conos de repuesto que había en su camión, y de forma similar a Chase, los lanzó hacia la avenida para delimitar el área del percance. Una vez que estaban colocados, se acercó a la multitud de curiosos que estaban alrededor del lugar.

-RUFF RUFF, MEGAFONO!- ladró el mestizo, sacando el artefacto de su mochila-. ATENCIÓN CIUDADANOS, ESTAMOS ATENDIENDO UNA EMERGENCIA! PERMANEZCAN DETRÁS DE LA LINEA DE CONOS Y PERMITAN EL PASO DE LOS HERIDOS! LA AVENIDA ESTA CERRADA, TOMEN OTRA RUTA ALTERNA MIENTRAS SE ATIENDE EL PERCANCE!

A pesar de que varios de los transeúntes se extrañaron al ver a Rocky haciendo el trabajo de Chase, la multitud decidió obedecer las instrucciones del mestizo. Ryder miraba con orgullo a su cachorro reciclador desempeñar una tarea distinta con total profesionalismo. Se acercó al camión y vio al conductor, quien estaba sentado en la acera, aparentemente en estado de shock, pero a salvo y aparentemente sin heridas graves. Subió al camión y vio a la gente confundida y murmurando. Se acercó al asiento del conductor, buscando la palanca que abrían las puertas. Logró localizarla, así que la activó y las puertas se abrieron sin problemas.

-Señoras y señores, les pido que salgan por las dos puertas, háganlo de forma tranquila y ordenada, en un momento los atenderemos –dijo Ryder. Los pasajeros obedecieron al chico, haciendo lo posible por levantarse de sus asientos, dirigiéndose a las salidas del camión.

-Rocky, ayúdame a llevar a los pasajeros hacia allá! –dijo el chico señalando una parte alejada del Ayuntamiento con bancas y árboles con suficiente sombra para que descansaran.

-Enseguida Ryder! –dijo el mestizo, corriendo en dirección a su amo. Sacó nuevamente el megáfono, listo para dar las nuevas las indicaciones.

-PASAJEROS DEL CAMIÓN, NECESITO QUE ME SIGAN! DIRIGANSE EN ESTA DIRECCIÓN! AQUÍ LOS ATENDEREMOS!

Con gran aplomo y seriedad, el cachorro mestizo seguía dando instrucciones a la multitud con su megáfono, manteniéndolos controlados y tranquilos, dirigiéndolos al sitio que Ryder eligió para mantenerlos a salvo. El chico y su cachorro reciclador estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, intercambiando miradas de satisfacción y orgullo por hacer una mancuerna tan buena como lo hacía Chase. Mientras ellos auxiliaban a los pasajeros, Marshall atendía al conductor de uno de los autos impactados, quien se encontraba sentado en la banqueta, muy cerca de su vehículo.

-Señor, se encuentra bien? Tiene alguna dolencia?– preguntó el dálmata, sin despegar la mirada del sujeto accidentado

-Mi cabeza….me duele…..un poco –dijo el conductor, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Tranquilo, yo lo ayudare, RUFF RUFF, RAYOS X! –ladró el cachorro paramédico. De su mochila salió una pantalla plegable con la cual comenzó a examinar al conductor. Mientras revisaba al sujeto, oyó la voz de Skye, quien le llamaba a su placa.

-Que ocurre Skye? –preguntó Marshall cortésmente.

-Veo en el otro vehículo a otra persona, es la conductora, está atrapada y no puede salir.

-Estoy atendiendo a este paciente, puedes ayudarme con ella? Usa el camión de Rocky y usa su montacargas para forzar la puerta, por favor –dijo el dálmata, sin descuidar a su paciente.

-Buena idea Marshall, yo me encargo –dijo Skye. La cachorra cortó la comunicación, aterrizando su helicóptero a un lado de la acera. Corrió en dirección hacia el camión de Rocky, el cual afortunadamente sabía conducir, así que encendió el motor y acercó el camión del cachorro reciclador al segundo vehículo, donde vio a la pasajera que luchaba por abrir la puerta.

-Retroceda un poco, la liberaré en un momento!– dijo la cockapoo. Miró el panel de control del camión, buscando el botón del montacargas. Una vez que logro localizarlo, acercó lentamente el camión hasta que logró encajar uno de los soportes del montacargas en la puerta del automóvil impactado. Oprimió el botón y el montacargas se alzó lentamente, arrancando la puerta atascada. Skye retrocedió el vehículo y bajó para atender a la conductora.

-Se encuentra bien señorita?- pregunto la cachorra voladora. La mujer movió un momento su cabeza para combatir la sensación de mareo y miró a la perrita.

-Sí….gracias cachorrita, parece que solo tengo algunos leves golpes, eso y el susto por el choque, pero creo que estoy bien, gracias, eres muy amable.

-No se preocupe, en un momento mi compañero la revisara, acompáñeme –dijo Skye. La cachorra se puso a un lado de la mujer y ambas caminaron en dirección del dálmata, quien había terminado de revisar al primer conductor, además de suministrarle unas píldoras y una bolsa de hielo para el dolor de cabeza.

-Listo, solo fueron algunos golpes, nada de cuidado, solo sostenga esa bolsa en su cabeza y se sentirá mejor -dijo Marshall. Volteó y miro a la cockapoo acompañada de la conductora.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Skye, gracias, quieres ayudarme a revisarla? –dijo Marshall, esbozando una sonrisa. La cachorra le devolvió otra sonrisa y se colocó al lado del dálmata, quien repitió el mismo procedimiento de revisión que hizo con el primer conductor, mostrando a la cachorra como realizaba su trabajo. Pasó la pantalla de rayos X por el cuerpo de la mujer, pero al escanearla, se detuvo un momento en su abdomen, poniendo especial atención a lo que veía.

-Que ocurre Marshall? –preguntó Skye, al ver la expresión de preocupación del dálmata.

-Mmmmhhhhh, me temo que usted tiene una lesión en su bazo, parece que tiene una leve hemorragia interna –dijo el cachorro paramédico con seriedad, retrayendo la pantalla.

-Ahora que lo dices, me duele un poco aquí –dijo la mujer, señalando su costado derecho.

-Le sugiero entre a mi ambulancia, la llevare personalmente al hospital –dijo Marshall. La mujer obedeció las indicaciones del dálmata y entró a la parte trasera del vehículo, acostándose en una camilla que había en su interior. El cachorro paramédico la aseguró, cerró la puerta y corrió a donde estaba Ryder, quien junto a Rocky trataban de tranquilizar a los pasajeros del autobús.

-Ryder, necesito llevar a la conductora del segundo vehículo al hospital! No sé si pueda esperar a que llegue más apoyo médico! –dijo el cachorro paramédico apresuradamente. El chico miró por un momento a Marshall, sabía que era muy acertado en sus diagnósticos, así como su entrenamiento médico lo respaldaba, así que decidió permitirle tomar esa decisión.

-Está bien Marshall, confió en ti, los demás apoyaremos al resto de los pasajeros.

-Gracias Ryder, regresare lo antes posible –dijo el cachorro. Corrió hacia su ambulancia, encendió el motor y se disponía a arrancar, cuando miro por un momento a Skye.

-No tardare mucho, pero por si acaso….. –dijo el dálmata, lanzándole su mochila de bombero a la cachorra voladora-…les dejo esto por si llegaran a necesitarlo.

-Ten cuidado Marshy –dijo Skye, dedicando una mirada romántica al dálmata.

-No te preocupes, vuelvo enseguida –dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Marshall encendió la sirena y condujo a toda velocidad su vehículo. Skye miró con detenimiento la mochila roja de bombero, apenas llevaban un día de novios y ya sentía un vínculo especial por el siempre alegre dálmata, aunque eso también le recordó la situación con Chase. La reacción del pastor alemán era comprensible, y en cierta forma se sentía mal por poner al cachorro policía en semejante predicamento, algo que se acrecentaba al ver a Rocky haciendo las labores que le correspondían a él. Sabía que de no ser por esa confesión, Chase no se habría disgustado ni desobedecido una orden directa de Ryder, y estaría haciendo su trabajo en ese rescate, en lugar de estar encerrado en su casa para perro. Olfateó la mochila, percibiendo la esencia del dálmata, la cual era evidente al usarla todos los días. Ese olor reconfortó temporalmente a la cachorra, quien involuntariamente abrazó con fuerza la mochila, cual si fuera un salvavidas en medio de un enfurecido océano, buscando algo de consuelo y dándole ánimos para enfrentar toda la situación, además de ayudarle a reunir el valor que necesitaría para hablar más adelante con Chase, una discusión que tarde o temprano se tendrá que dar. Skye estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que apenas se percató de que uno de los vehículos comenzó a incendiarse. Ryder se acercó para ayudar al conductor del primer vehículo a levantarse y alejarlo del sitio, mientras Rocky hacia lo posible para mantener lejos a los curiosos que andaban cerca.

-RETIRENSE DEL AREA, VEHICULO EN LLAMAS! REPITO, RETIRENSE DEL LUGAR, ES POR SU PROPIA SEGURIDAD! –gritó Rocky con un tono de voz calmado pero severo, tratando de alejar a los curiosos que querían presenciar el suceso. Ryder volteo y vio que Skye sostenía la mochila de bombero de Marshall, así que sin más opciones a la mano, decidió aprovechar esa situación. Miró a la cockapoo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-SKYE, USA LA MOCHILA PARA APAGAR EL INCENDIO, RAPIDO! –grito el chico. Skye reaccionó y decidió actuar. Se quitó su mochila voladora, la puso en el suelo y se colocó la mochila de bombero. Avanzó a una distancia prudente, como les enseño Marshall en el entrenamiento básico para "misiones máximas" y apuntó directo hacia la fuente del incendio.

-ARF ARF, CAÑON DE AGUA! –dijo la cachorra. El cañón se desplegó y disparó su contenido, pero la fuerza del cañón tomó desprevenida a la cockapoo, lanzándola hacia atrás, cayendo un par de metros de donde estaba. Ryder se preocupó al ver a la cockapoo tirada en el suelo, pensando que fue un error pedirle que usara una herramienta que no podía controlar tan fácilmente. Estaba a punto de llamar a Marshall para que regresara, pero tenía fe en que la cachorra reaccionaría favorablemente, así que prefirió esperar a que Skye se levantara.

-Skye, estas bien? -pregunto Ryder consternado. Para su fortuna, la cachorra se incorporó lentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y luchando por combatir la sensación de mareo, así como el sentimiento de vergüenza por semejante espectáculo.

-Estoy bien Ryder, descuida! Lo intentare nuevamente! –gritó la cockapoo. Ryder asintió en silencio, mientras la cachorra se acercaba al fuego, lista para un segundo intento.

-ARF ARF, CAÑON DE AGUA! –volvió a ladrar el comando. El cañón volvió a desplegarse, pero esta vez Skye puso todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus patas, aferrándose al asfalto con sus garras para evitar que la presión la derribara nuevamente.

 _-Cielos! No sé como Marshall logra controlar esta cosa, pero debo hacerlo! No quiero que Ryder piense que soy una inútil por no poder con esto_ – pensó Skye. Usó toda su fuerza para apuntar el chorro de agua lo más certeramente posible, enfocándose en las llamas que salían del vehículo. Tras rociarlo abundantemente, el pequeño incendio fue cediendo al agua y súbitamente se apagó. Tras el esfuerzo, se dejó caer en el suelo. Ryder dejó a los pasajeros al cuidado de Rocky y se acercó a la cachorra, quien al verlo llegar se incorporó nuevamente.

-Bien hecho Skye! Lograste evitar que las llamas se propagaran –dijo Ryder, mientras frotaba la cabeza de la cockapoo.

-Gracias Ryder, falle el primer intento, pero no me di por vencida y al segundo logre hacerlo bien –dijo la cachorra sonriendo. En ese momento, vieron que la ambulancia de Marshall regresaba del hospital, estacionándose al lado de ellos. El dálmata apago el motor de su vehículo y descendió corriendo para acercarse a sus amigos.

-Como te fue Marshall? –preguntó Ryder.

-Tardamos un poco, pero lograron atender a la conductora. Estaba en lo correcto, tenía una hemorragia interna, afortunadamente la internaron y los médicos lograron encontrarla. Todo bien aquí Ryder? *Sniff sniff* Por qué huelo a humo? Se quemó algo? –preguntó preocupado

-Sí, tuvimos un ligero conato de incendio, pero Skye usó tu mochila y logro evitar que pasara mayores –dijo Ryder con orgullo, haciendo que la cockapoo se sonrojara un poco.

-No fue nada, me costó un poco de trabajo usarla, pero no fue nada complicado –dijo Skye.

-Lograste usar mi mochila de bombero? Eso es genial!– dijo el dálmata entusiasmado-, significa que no solo tengo una linda novia, sino una linda compañera bombera.

-Ooohhh, vamos, me estás haciendo sonrojar –dijo Skye apenada. Ambos intercambiaron amorosas miradas y amplias sonrisas, hasta que Ryder los interrumpió.

-Lamento cortar su escena romántica cachorros, pero aún tenemos gente que ayudar, y no podemos dejar toda la responsabilidad a Rocky, así que vamos.

-Claro que si Ryder. Skye, quieres ayudarme con las otras revisiones médicas? –dijo Marshall.

-Por supuesto, amorcito –dijo la cockapoo. Ambos sonrieron de forma confidente y se dirigieron con su dueño a donde estaban los pasajeros del camión. Rocky mantenía la calma entre la multitud, así como revisaba que nadie se acercara al perímetro marcado por sus conos, algo de lo que Ryder se enorgullecía. Por su parte, Marshall y Skye atendían a cada uno de los involucrados en el choque. El chico observaba como el dálmata le explicaba paciente y educadamente a la cockapoo como usar los accesorios de su mochila de paramédico, algo que también le reconfortó. Aunque Ryder extrañaba ver a su leal Chase en acción, sabía que con la ayuda del resto de sus cachorros podía atender toda clase de situaciones, y esto demostraba que estaban perfectamente entrenados para responder ante cualquier problema. Tras un rato de auxiliar a los pasajeros, vieron que llegó una ambulancia y un camión de bomberos del poblado de Ciudad Aventura para apoyarlos. Tanto el jefe de bomberos Arthur Douglas como la paramédico Jane Thompson reconocieron al muchacho, así que lo saludaron efusivamente.

-Veo que adelantaste mucho de nuestro trabajo Ryder –dijo el bombero con una sonrisa.

-Un poco –dijo Ryder devolviendo otra sonrisa- hicimos lo que pudimos, por suerte no fue tan grave como pensamos, aun así les dejamos algo de "diversión".

-Pues gracias por el apoyo, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos, cuídate Ryder, cuídense cachorros! -dijo la mujer agitando su mano, saludo que los otros cachorros imitaron. En eso, se acercó la alcaldesa Goodway, mientras Gallileta picoteaba distraídamente una mazorca.

-Me alegro que hayan llegado a tiempo, no sé qué hubiera pasado pero muchas gracias!

-No se preocupe alcaldesa, es nuestro trabajo.

-Ya lo creo, por cierto, Chase está bien? Porque veo que Rocky tomó su lugar.

El comentario tomó por sorpresa al joven rescatista. Sabía que la alcaldesa por lo regular siempre tiene mil ideas y ocupaciones en mente, además de su mascota alada, quien capta toda su atención, Sin embargo, el breve reemplazo del pastor alemán por el mestizo era algo demasiado evidente, así que buscó la forma para darle una respuesta más adecuada.

-Sí, se sentía…algo indispuesto, así que decidí que Rocky podía tomar su puesto en lo que se recupera, es solo temporal –dijo Ryder, mientras el mestizo asentía con la cabeza.

-Pues lo hizo muy bien, fue tan atento y tan profesional, como todo un cachorro policía, muchas gracias Rocky! –dijo la mujer, frotando la cabeza del mestizo, quien sonrió ante esa muestra de afecto-, debes estar orgulloso Ryder, todos tus cachorros son maravillosos. Bueno, debo regresar al trabajo, nos vemos después, y nuevamente gracias.

La mujer se despidió, caminando de vuelta hacia el Ayuntamiento, dejando a Ryder y a sus cachorros solos. El joven suspiró aliviado, no le gustaba mentirle a la alcaldesa, pero no era el momento de contarle nada hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

-Logramos ayudar a mucha gente hoy, todos fueron muy buenos cachorros, ahora vamos a casa! –dijo Ryder. Los tres cachorros aullaron en señal de aprobación y se dirigieron a sus vehículos, exhaustos pero satisfechos de haber resuelto un problema. Sin embargo, Ryder aún se sentía intranquilo, lograron resolver una crisis, pero había otra que atender en el cuartel, la cual no sería tan fácil de solucionarse, y requeriría más que su habitual ingenio para resolverla.


End file.
